Lethal Biohazard
by NikkiSauce
Summary: A group of normal, everyday people are suddenly thrown in a chaotic event that will change all their lives forever. For better. Or for Worse. The only thing running through their minds: Survive. SLOW!OC x Leon S. Kennedy. Two OC x OC. Happening two or three months after Darkside Chron.!
1. C : Emergency

**First Resident Evil fanfic. Gonna be a bit rusty, haven't written in forever xD! So please forgive me for any errors and such! I'm trying! Lots of OCs in this story. But it's not like most are going to live xD! And it's a little AU you could say. This story is taking place in 2002, two or three months, even four possible, after Leon's 'Operation Javier'. Gonna be SLOW romance. Not too slow, some fluff maybe, but it'll probably look more like friendship xD. So yeah. **

**Pairings: OC x Leon S. Kennedy. And two or three OC x OC. Depends.**

**Setting: New York City. **

**ENJOY~ **

* * *

"_A mind that is stretched by a new experience can never go back to its old dimensions_**."**

≡ **I **≡

**Christian Steele **

**Status : Wounded**

It was scary. So scary, and he couldn't bare it. He wanted to go home. Wanted to just curl up under the covers of his bed and sleep without a care in the world. But that was over, because they were everywhere, and he couldn't move. His feet were glued to the cracked pavement, covered in blood. No matter how hard he tried to move, he couldn't. And they were coming. Gradually making their way towards him, jaws slack, moans echoing off the buildings that surrounded him. Please, he just wanted to go home. Where was Mommy? Where was she? He couldn't bare it. He wanted it all to go away. But there they were, decayed flesh coming towards him. Foul smelling, bloody and rotted. Their arms reached for him in anticipation. He was their lunch. All of him. Theirs. All theirs. He let out a scream—

"Jacob," his mother's voice woke him up in an instant. The sounds of their moans were gone and replaced with loud voices of fellow passengers chatting away and the sound of the subway rocketing through the tunnel. The little boy looked up at his mother, who was sitting beside him, with hot tears in his blue eyes. He found she was scowling, upset beyond belief. "I told you. I told you not to watch those movies, now didn't I? I told your father specifically not to allow you to. I swear, this is exactly why I divorced him. He never listens to a thing I say! It's always about him. I'm going to call him as soon as we're home and give him a piece of my mind." His mother continued on her rant, huffing and puffing, but Jacob's attention was suddenly shifted by a piece of a glazed donut outstretched towards him. His gaze traveled up the arm of the owner. A pretty, red-orange haired female, with light green eyes smiled at him, and moved her hand a little. "Have it. It'll make you feel better," She said, softly and gently.

Jacob looked the donut over, and then looked to his mother, as if asking permission. His mother frowned a little, giving the girl a once over, before nodding at her son. Apparently the woman looked harmless, at least to her. The boy took it, staring at it for a mere moment before shoving it into his mouth, ignoring the groan from his mother about eating like a human being. The woman laughed, covering her mouth slightly. "It's good isn't it," She asked. He nodded furiously, and eyed the rest of the donut in her hand. When she outstretched that to him, he quickly snatched it away, not even waiting for his mother to protest. He ate it as fast as he'd grabbed it, and blushed when the woman patted him on the head saying, "You're just a hungry little boy, huh?"

"I-I'm not little," He spoke up, pouting.

"Oh? You aren't? How old are you?"

"I'm…I'm ten! I'm not little!"

"Oh definitely not little at all! Why, you're a young man! Well young man, do you have a name?"

"Jacob! Jacob is my name," He answered, smiling now. "What's your name?"

The woman sat back in her seat, smirking. "It's Christian."

"L-Like the religion?" Jacob blinked. He and his mother was Catholic, but his father was agnostic.

She nodded, smirk faltering a little. She didn't like her name, but her friend Ellie Harping thought it was pretty. Her father had been a religious man. Even though her mother had had a different name chosen, there had been no changing his mind. He was set on naming his first born 'Christian', and her mother had caved. "Yes. Just like the religion. So…what did you dream about?" She changed the subject so easily; she knew the boy wouldn't realize it. Little kids minds were constantly racing.

Christian watched Jacob's head moved down, and watched him start to pick nervously at his chew up fingernails. "Z-Zombies," he finally replied, and gulped. "I couldn't move and they were coming at me. They really smelled. And they looked really ugly!"

"Just like I said, you shouldn't have watched those movies! I tell you time and time again, Jacob! You and your father never listen. One day I'm just going to stop talking! You guys will miss it," His mother practically growled, then pulled out her phone, hell bent on texting her best friends the news and venting.

Christian rolled her eyes, not caring that the woman probably saw. Like all that would help the poor boy. Moving forward a bit, she leaned towards the boy smiling. "Zombies don't exist, Jacob. Trust me. Those movies are so far fetched and made up. But let me tell you, if it ever did happen, your mother would do anything in her power to help you and protect you. So would I! There's no way a cute boy like you could ever become a zombie," She told him, reaching over to give his cheek a little pinch, and then ruffling his thick, shoulder length black hair.

Jacob blushed, but smiled, happy that someone cared. He loved his mother dearly though, and was glad to hear that someone besides him thought she'd keep him safe. He was also happy to hear that this woman would too. She was like a new friend to him, and he loved making friends.

They sat there smiling at each other for the longest time, before they felt the subway train lurch, sending Christian into the old lady sitting beside her, and Jacob into the black guy next to him. She apologized without hesitation, before standing up and looking down at Jacob, who was now in his mother's arms, wide eyed. He was silently asking her if they we're going to be alright, and where she was going. Sending him a confident smile, Christian replied, "I'm just going to go talk to a friend in the other cart. Don't worry. The operator was probably just getting ready for our stop. It's coming up." Obvious lies, but he wouldn't know it. Or would he?

Subways lurched a lot, that was true, but this didn't feel like a regular lurch. Deep in the pit of her stomach, emotions were threatening to swirl around and churn. Something wasn't right.

Moving through the standing people and heading towards the door to move into the next cart, the woman's eyes narrowed at something she spotted through the window. The people in the cart were moving frantically around. They looked panicked, and in a hurry to escape whatever it was scaring them. Suddenly the lights went out, and yelps of fear erupted in the cart. Only the red lights on the tunnel walls outside the subway train offered light, but only occasionally as the windows passed them.

"What's going on," one female voice asked.

"Black out?"

"I'm scared," Christian made out a little girl's voice through all the loud, frightened sounding voices.

Her chest tightened, and she that gut wrenching feeling in the pit of her stomach grew, a feeling she got only when she knew something bad was about to happen. Turning, Christian tried to make her way through crowd, back to Jacob, knowing he'd need more comfort from someone other than his mother, but the door opening behind her stopped her. It was a male, breathing heavily, as if he'd just run a marathon. "There's…a…subway…—" Before he could even finished the sentence, the subway train lurched, but this time much sharper, like it'd hit a bus.

Christian grabbed onto a handle, feeling like she was being lifted off her feet. She was, everyone was, and the sound of glass shattering and steel being pulled off ripped through her ears. She suddenly lost grip and went flying backwards, her head hitting something metal, and then dropping to the floor, something heavy falling on top of her. Her world went black.

An ear splitting cry jolted the orange haired female awake. Immediately, she knew that something wasn't right. Something heavy was on top of her back, and she felt a hot, sticky substance dripping down her left arm. The pain hit her in a split second, and she gasped. The crying didn't stop, it was directly behind her. She had a sinking feeling she knew who it belonged to, and wanted desperately to be wrong. Groaning, Christian moved, trying to flip whatever was on top of her off, but it was like trying to push a boulder. She tried again, this time raising her whole body up with her elbows, and shaking. It worked, and it fell off, rolling away. When she sat up, Christian blinked, trying to clear her vision. But everything was so dusty. She let out a cough, eyes wandering. The whole subway train was trashed. Broken glass and torn pieces of the train were everywhere; with rocks of what she thought was the same rock that the tunnel was made of. Another cough came. The dust was getting to her, and she needed to get up, needed to find out where the crying was coming from, who's it was, and what the hell had happened.

Turning her head, she looked to the thing that had been on her back. Her eyes widened. Death. It was a dead body of one of the guys in the cart with her, a thick shard of glass protruding from his back. He'd saved her, probably without even meaning too. Crying out from the sudden pain in her left arm, she looked down and found her own piece of glass imbedded in her arm. Shaking, she reached up, grabbing a hold of the blood covered shard and began to pull on it. After what seemed like hours, she finally got it out, and tossed it away, mixing it in with the other shards. She was scared of it getting infected, which it most likely would, but she didn't have time to sit there and wish it wouldn't, her head was pounding and the crying wasn't stopping. Pulling the sleeve of her hoodie down, having had it rolled up earlier because it was so hot, Christian concealed the wound from view, but knew the bleeding wouldn't stop, it'd soak through the sleeves thick fabric soon.

She focused back on the crying, and she found it was just repeating the word 'mother' over and over again. Standing shakily, Christian turned to where she was hearing the voice. Her heart broke.

Jacob was a little ways away, shaking the slack body of his mother. He didn't seem to see the shards littering her back and one directly imbedded in her jugular. Christian hobbled towards him, gritting her teeth. She spoke his name, and watched him look up from his mother to her. His face was caked with her blood, and dirt from the floor. He didn't have many scratches at all. No servere wounds. His mother had protected him, like the guy had done for her, but she had full knowledge of what she'd done. His mother had taken all those shards for him, every last one of them.

"M-Mama won't wake up. S-She told me she loved me and then she…she just stopped breathing. Christian, she's dead isn't she? My mama is dead." Jacob erupted into a fit of hysterical crying, and the orange haired woman fell next to him, holding him close to her. She didn't care about her arm anymore. She didn't care about the pain. This poor little boy was obviously in more pain than she was. Moving her good arm up, she began to smooth his hair, while he cried into her chest.

He fell silent, biting the side of his hand to try and stop his crying.

A sound followed shortly after that, sending chills down Christian's spine and causing Jacob to tense.

It was a moan. A moan only the dying could produce.

Or the already dead.


	2. E : Bizarre

**Uploading this chapter too. Because I can. And I already have like three more pre-written xDD! Once again apologize if there are any errors! I'll do my best to find any later! Hopefully this chapters okay. I'm iffy with it. Seems too fast paced. But I tried. And just to make it clear, Ellie's brother isn't Chris Redfield xDD! Obviously, but I figured I'd throw that out there just in case people get confused! Also. The chapters will be mostly Christian and Ellie. I don't plan on doing it for the other OC's but you never know. Each chapter title in the arrow-pick-out-the-chapter-scroll-thing [what else am i supposed to call it xD!] starts out with the first initial of the characters name. Like the first was C - which is Christian's and this one starts out in E - for Ellie! Once again obviously. I'm stating the obvious. /facepalm.**

_**Sammie-Paige224**_**: Thank you SO MUCH for being my first reviewer and also giving such a nice, sweet, AMAZING review! I really appreciate it! And don't worry! I won't let anyone do such a thing! Well they can...but I won't take it to heart! So thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU! xD x3 I hope you continue to read and review! ;u;**

* * *

≡ **II **≡

**Ellie Harping **

**Status : Freaked**

The blackout had happened unexpectedly. As soon as the lights went out and the sound of her computer clicked off, Ellie started pacing immediately, and couldn't stop staring at the cell phone in her palm. She knew this was silly to be doing, blackouts happened frequently, and she shouldn't be over exaggerating. But it was well past the time Christian would call to check in and tell her she was on her way home from her usual dance practice session. Ellie was used to having that close connection with the red head, so it was only natural for her to worry when she didn't call. Christian always told her she worried too much.

Sighing, the brunette flopped down on the nice loveseat in the living room, sinking into it with ease and closing her eyes. She just needed to rest. Just needed to relax and get her mind off of everything. She was worrying to much. About Christian. About her web site. About her clothing line. About Christopher.

Christopher…Chris…her older brother. She hadn't heard from him in months. No call. No letter. He always made sure to keep in touch with her. Made sure she was safe and secure. Made sure her and Christian were getting along—like they wouldn't. Made sure she knew how her mother was doing, because her mother wasn't exactly good with keeping in touch. She and technology didn't really get along very well. She missed them. Missed him, most of all. She was an adult, a twenty-one year old adult, with a great job, a great friend, and great apartment, but it was missing _him_. She missed him so much. She needed her older brother with her. She needed him. But he couldn't. For reasons he wouldn't tell her. He refused to tell her. Reasons he kept secret.

It frustrated her beyond belief. He'd never kept secrets from her before, when they were younger, at least she thought he didn't. And yet after she got her own place and started her own clothing line, the truth was hidden. No more telling dear little sister anything. Just that he was alright, his job—whatever it _was_—kept him busy a lot, that he missed her, that he'd see her soon. But soon wasn't even close. Soon was more far away. It was like a distant memory. She told herself that he'd come and visit her, the truth was he wouldn't. Work wouldn't allow it. Or maybe it wasn't _work_ at all. But his own resolve. Whatever his resolve was.

During her endless thoughts, somehow Ellie Harping had managed to think herself to sleep, without even realizing it at all.

In her dream, she was with her brother on the tallest rooftop in the world. Both of them sitting side by side, staring at the stars visible in the dark blanket of the sky. They talked for hours, laughing, smiling, joking, play fighting. It was the best. It was the greatest. It was so real and so vivid, that when she heard the crack, the loud crack, she was convinced it was thunder. "It's going to rain, Chris," She told him, looking over at her brother with a frown. But when she turned her head, it was not her brother there, but Christian, her red haired best friend. Christian's green eyes mirrored Ellie's brown ones as they stared at each other. Suddenly, the younger female grabbed the older one by the arm, in a tight bruising grip. Christian never manhandled Ellie like this, so naturally the brunette was shocked, her mouth falling open.

"Wake the fuck up, Ellie," The female told her, before giving her a shake. "Wake up, NOW!" After those commanding words, another crack resounded, this time much louder, and Christian grabbed the arm she already had in her grip with her other hand and threw Ellie off the side of the building.

With a cry, the woman jolted up out of the comfort of the loveseat. Placing a hand to her chest, she tried to calm her racing heart. When she'd calmed down a bit, Ellie ran a hand through her luscious locks, and stood up, shaking her head. _Crazy dream_, she thought. There was no way Christian would ever do that. There was no way in hell that would happen. And yet she stood there for a few minutes, trying to make sense of it. Why had the red head tried to wake her up so forcefully and why had she thrown her off the building side? Shaking it off, Ellie walked forward and grabbed the remote off the coffee table. She clicked the on button several times, but it didn't come on.

_Powers still out. Weird. Figured they'd have it back on in no time. How long have I been asleep?_

She dug into the left pocket of her Capri pants and fished out her cell phone, snapping it open. Nine o'clock. She'd been asleep for five hours. No missed calls. No new messages. Ellie felt her throat clench up, and her mouth go dry. Where the hell was Christian? Using the light of her phone, the brunette traveled down the hall to her bedroom and found her light yellow jacket and proceeded to push her arms through the sleeves. No use in staying inside. She needed to talk to the others in the apartment and get this blackout business situated. As she put on socks, she held the cell phone to her ear with her shoulder and listened to the dial tone. So many people must have been calling all at once.

She groaned, closing the phone and shoving it viciously into her pocket. That was it. Time to find some answers. Brown boots on, a flashlight now in her hand, Ellie unlocked the front door and walked out of her apartment.

And was greeted with the eerie silence. An eerie silence that never quite seemed right. Their apartment was never _this quiet_. Some of the fellow tenets had children, so the place was always buzzing. The two women didn't mind. They were just as buzzy and chattery as the rest of them most the time. They'd just feel awkward in a totally modest, serious apartment building.

"H-Hello," Ellie called out, slowly tip toeing down the hardwood floored, mint green wallpapered hallway. The floorboards gave a long groan as the full force of her weight came on to them with each step she took. The brunette almost wanted to turn around and go back into the safety of her apartment, but the image of Christopher and Christian came to her mind, both telling her she could do this, cheering her on with their warm eyes and bright proud smiles. With that, she pushed on, finding the courage quickly, and managed to make it to the corner that rounded to the next set of apartment doors, the elevator, and the door for the fire escape.

That's when she saw him. It was pretty dark, but she managed to make him out easily using her trusty flashlight. It was Richard, one of the resident tenets that lived just a couple doors down from Christian and Ellie. He was really nice, not too bad looking either, and could cook well. He was in his early thirties and worked in a fancy restaurant that got good business. He was single though, which made the woman wonder why a great guy like him didn't have an equally as great woman in his life.

"Rick! Oh boy am I glad to see you! Do you know what's going on with the power? It's been this way for a couple of hours! You'd think they'd have it up and running already." Ellie walked towards him, smiling softly and gave a little laugh. Richard didn't reply though. Just stood there slouching his back to her. As she got closer she was hit with a foul, stomach upsetting stench. She stopped automatically and cupped a hand over her mouth and nose, grimacing. She also noticed his cloths were a lot more ragged looking and torn. Richard always kept a clean looking appearance. So what was with that? She also noticed blood stains. Not good. "God…what is that smell? Hey…Rick…are…are you okay?"

Slowly, Richard turned. His jaw hang slack and his teeth were rotting out of his mouth. His eyes, dark and hollow, bore into her, staring her down like she was…

Like she was prey.

The man gave a groan, shifting forward. The brunette glanced down and noticed his leg was bent in a way that a leg should not have been. It was bent at a kind of angle, and yet he still tried to walk on it. Didn't it hurt? Didn't he feel the pain? Ellie felt it the more she stared at it. It just wasn't right.

"Rick," She muttered, taking a step back. "Rick what…what is wrong with you?" Another couple of steps back. "Rick…answer me," She shouted at him, unable to take the silence any longer.

He answered her demand with a loud moan, and charged at her. Ellie tossed the flashlight at him instinctively and turned, running as fast as she could back to her apartment. For a second it felt like she wouldn't make it. For a second she thought she was going to slip and fall and Richard was going to jump on top of her and—And what? What would he do? Would he punch her? Would he bite her? She didn't want to know, god she didn't, and she was glad when she made it past the threshold of her apartment, and managed to slam the door right on Richard face. The female quickly locked the door with a flip of the latch, sliding on the deadbolt in record time.

Bangs reverberated on the door. What was the crazy man doing? Throwing his body _into_ it? For what! To get her? He _was_ crazy!

"No wonder he's fucking single," Ellie murmured, eyes narrowed into slits. As soon as she said that, the sound of her cell phone ringing went off. Hastily, she withdrew it and opened it, without even looking at the caller id. "Christian," She exclaimed, hopeful. She was shot down quickly.

"E-Ellie…" It was her cousin, Lyle. He sounded in pain, and the brunette felt extremely bad for being angry that it was him who'd managed to get through.

"Lyle, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Are you…somewhere safe?"

She hesitated. Why did that matter? "Yes…Yes I am. Though something's wrong with our neighbor…but anyway…Answer me. What's wrong?"

"They came so suddenly. After the power outage. I couldn't defend myself at all."

What was he talking about? He was making no sense at all.

"Listen to me, Ellie. You and Christian get the _hell_ out of New York City, you hear me. Don't wait. Don't sit around and wait for any fucking body, you hear me? I mean it. Shit…shit is about to—" Her cousin broke off abruptly, crying out in pain. Ellie inhaled sharply, tears prickling at the edge of her eyes, threatening to spill over. She didn't understand. She didn't understand what was going on. Suddenly the world didn't make sense at all. What was worse is she somehow knew what was going to happen to her cousin. He was going to die. He was dying, and he chose to, instead of doing something to benefit himself, tell Ellie to run. Run from what she didn't know, but she had a sickening feeling that it had something to do with what was wrong with Richard, who was still trying to break down her door.

"Run, Ellie…get out of this city. Find Chris. He'll know what to do. He'll protect you. I'm sure he'll be here in no time anyways. Knowing him and his job. Shit…I'm dying. God this was not how I wanted to die. I at least wanted to die a little more stylish." Lyle laughed roughly. Ellie didn't join in. "I love you Ellie. If you can…get over here. I promised your brother if anything were to happen you'd get the shotgun he left you. So you and Christian get your asses over here. Load yourselves up with plenty of my shit, and run."

"Lyle…Lyle I don't understand! Tell me! Please tell me what's going on," The brunette cried out finally, sobbing at this point.

"Don't worry about me, Ellie. Worry about yourself and Chrissy. I…I love you, ya know?"

"Lyle…I—" The line dropped. She could no longer hear her cousin. Crying out, Ellie fell to her knees, crying and screaming and beating the floor with her balled up fists. She didn't understand. She didn't understand at all. What did he mean? What did he know? Why had he said Chris would be here in no time? What did he know that she didn't? It was all too much. She needed Christian. She needed to know if her best friend was alright. But she didn't. All she knew was her cousin was probably dead, and Christian was probably in danger.

And she knew she couldn't stay in her apartment any longer. Because the banging was getting louder. The beating was getting harsher. And soon the door wouldn't be able to take more of it. He'd get in. He'd get in and kill her. Do whatever he wanted to do with her. She'd be dead, and she'd never see Christopher or Christian again.

That wouldn't happen. She wouldn't let it.

Wiping the tears away with the back of her arm, Ellie Harping stood up and brushed herself off. A new look of determination in her eyes.

It really was time to get some answers, now.

It was time to find Christian.

And she hoped —no prayed— she was okay. Because if she wasn't…

There certainly would be _hell to pay_.


	3. C : Endure

**Lots of revamping done in this chapter. And I actually REALLY like this chapter. Makes me happy that it turned out so good xDD! I hope you guys like it as much as I do. And a cliffhanger at the end [i guess owo]. ;u; because I'm evil like that. Okay done talking! Review and such~ Would love to know what you guys think :'D! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: _forgot to do this crap_. I don't own Resident Evil! Just the ocs and the plot! c: obviously~**

* * *

≡ **III **≡

**Christian Steele **

**Status : Frightened**

It wasn't humanly possible to still stand with broken limbs and manage to move. It wasn't humanly possible to take a stab from a pole to the stomach and not bleed to death, much less hardly flinch from the pain. And yet they were. Shuffling from off or out from under the rumble, coming out of it like ants from the safety of their ant hill. It was the worst sight she'd ever seen, and the moans coming from them didn't make it any better. All she could think was _This couldn't possibly be happening_ and _This isn't even possible_. But there they were. Right before her eyes. Right before both their eyes. They came and shuffled towards them, with one intention, with one goal. To feed. To feed on their flesh and their brains until there was nothing left and then they could move on to the next victim and do the same.

The two survivors breathing was shallow, almost non-existent, as they tried to keep as quiet as a mouse, remain unseen in the thick smoke of the stirred up dust and dirt. The older survivor, bent down on one knee, her arms wrapped around the trembling child, who covered his ears refusing to hear what he also didn't want to see. He wanted to remain blind to their existence. Pretend they couldn't possible be there. They had to be fake, a figment of his childish imagination. This was just another dream, he assured himself. He'd wake up soon and it'd all be over and gone.

While the child tried to convince himself those things, the older one was scanning the wreckage outside. Rocks, shards of glass, metal from the subway trains, and tiles from the floor covered the ground, a complete mess. Some spots on the ground, long lines of blood streaked across, and as she followed them, she noticed they led up to a flight of stairs. She realized then that there had been other survivors, and that they were the last two to wake up from the accident. Which wasn't exactly a good thing. Whatever the things were walking around were, it was probably better to go as a group. The female mentally cursed. If only she'd woken up sooner. They would've already been out of there and away from these…these creatures.

Deep down, she knew what they were. Beings that only existed in horror movies and books. Beings she never thought capable of being created or coming to be. Beings that ate flesh and brains, like carnivores, like cannibals.

At that moment, she would have given anything to not be there. To be back in her shared apartment with Ellie eating endless amounts of pasta and watching ridiculously cheesy romantic comedy movies. Laughing and smiling and crying together.

She felt the wetness coursing down her dirt caked cheeks without really coming to terms that she was crying silently. The wave of angst and despair crashed over her in an instant. But she didn't settle in it long, because there was a child in her arms, because she had to take care of him, had to get them out of there. He had no one but her, and she wasn't going to leave him. She promised him. She always kept her promises.

Pushing away all those emotions, Christian pried her arms from around Jacob and placed her hands on his shoulders instead, turning him around so he was facing her. His eyes were still closed and his tiny hands were still placed firmly over his ears. She reached up, gently taking a hold of his hands and pulling them away. He fought her at first, but when she spoke his name, he seemed to comply, opening his eyes slightly.

"We need to go, Jacob," She told him, giving him a weak smile. He shook his head, eyes wide now with fear. Go? Go where? There wasn't even anywhere to go! He started to panic, it clear across his face. He tried to pull away from her, to go back into the subway train away from it all. She wouldn't let him, she couldn't. "Jacob…Jacob! Stop! We have to get out of here. We can't stay here _any longer_ do you hear me? We're not safe here, Jacob."

He shook his head furiously. No he wouldn't go. He couldn't. Didn't want to move. His mother's dead body was behind them. He didn't want to leave her either. As much as he liked Christian, he couldn't bare leaving his mother cold, lifeless body here. He loved her so much. So much. No he didn't want to go. He wanted to stay with her.

Christian couldn't take this. She was fed up. She was _trying_ to save them both, and he didn't understand that. So…with a quick last glance at the ground in front of them, a quick glance at the creatures shifting around the subway floor, the red haired female grabbed Jacob at the waist, and hauled him up and over her shoulder. The yelp of surprise caught the creatures' attention quicker than she'd anticipated, but she didn't wait around for them to come. The woman jumped down from the subway train, making a run for the stairs. They seemed so far away for a second. They seemed hard to reach, but she was determined to make it.

Yet she hadn't.

She slipped in a puddle of blood that she hadn't seen. Jacob was practically thrown from her shoulder, clean across the room as she hit the floor with a crack. Christian's vision blurred, and her stomach churned. She had a concussion, and hadn't realized it, now she'd made it worse. Loud moans echoed throughout the area then, and the sound of rushed shuffling soon followed. They were coming. There was no time. It was now or never. But she felt so sick, her head hurt more and more, her stomach churned painfully, her arm was burning, the pain so intense. The woman lifted her head, ignoring the sticky liquid now coating her right cheek, and looked at the scared face staring her down.

"RUN," She bellowed, waving her good arm at him. She didn't wait to see if he'd actually listened to her, because one of the beings was near her then. Turning over, Christian managed to kick the ugly thing away with the heel of her black boot, and began to push herself back towards the steps, watching as others started towards her. Their eyes never strayed from her. Their want never disappeared. Their rotting corpses hungry for her flesh, the only thing that would keep them alive, the only thing that would make them happy. At least until there was no more left of her tiny, petite body, and then they'd try and find another person to suffice the burning desire. The burning need to feed and feed and feed. The burning need that just wouldn't go away, and wouldn't and couldn't be satisfied for long.

_I'm going to die. They're going to get me. They're going to eat me. They're going to kill me. Ellie. Jacob. God. I wish this hadn't have happened. This is hardly fair. Why? Why did this happen? Why to me? I'm going to die. This is the end. I never got to say goodbye. Never got to say anything to anyone. Please…please don't let this be the end for me._

Christian closed her eyes, preparing for it.

It never came.

Earsplitting cracks came instead. One after the other, quick and rapid. Hurried almost. Heavy footsteps behind her, running down the steps.

"Get up! Hurry before more come."

A male. A male voice, strong and stern and so laced with concern.

"I can't. I can't move." Something wouldn't let her. Was it fear? It must have been, that was the only reasonable explanation, because she still couldn't pry her eyes open, and she still couldn't breathe properly, and she couldn't calm the beat of her heart, which she was sure would break a heart monitor if she were hooked up to one.

A tight hand wrapped around her arm in an instant, and she felt herself literally being lifted up onto her feet. "Open your eyes! There's no way you can run up these stairs blind like that," The voice urged.

She wanted to open them. But she didn't want to see them. She didn't want any part of them. She suddenly felt as tiny and vulnerable as Jacob. She suddenly felt exactly how Jacob had in the subway train before they'd attempted to run out of here. It was too much to bear. She never enjoyed feeling like this. She'd felt like this once before, a long time ago, and she'd told herself she would never feel this way again. She'd made a vow, and it had been broken so easy.

"Hey…" There it was again. That concern. That sweet sounding tone of concern. "Trust me. We don't exactly have much time here, miss."

Christian found the will then. She didn't know if it was because of the guy's concern or what, but she found it, and opened her green eyes and saw him.

And her breath caught in her throat.


	4. E : Flee

**I swear it's not going to be this serious for long! ;n; I've gotta work in humor! You know how hard that is for a zombie story? Dx it's hell! So trust me! Funny HAHA is coming. In like...three chapters. /headkeyboard. And also longer chapters! They're short right now, but they'll get longer! Promise! Review or pm me telling me how the story is if you'd like! Would love to know what you guys think! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**disclaimer: don't own Resident Evil! Just the ocs and the plot! **

* * *

≡ **IV **≡

**Ellie Harping **

**Status : Thoughtful**

So, tying a fucking knot shouldn't have been this difficult. And Richard's constant raping of her door wasn't helping the situation. He wasn't giving up. Not any time soon anyways. And it was starting to frustrate her, both that and the knot tying. A pile of blankets surrounded the brunette, some tied together, others just laying there to be tied up. Stopping for a second, Ellie looked up at the front door. The loveseat she and Christian had picked out at a furniture store down the street was pushed against it, just in case it was opened. She was surprised it hadn't already. She could tell the door wouldn't be able to handle anymore of it. The hinges looked like they were slowly giving way to every hit to its seemingly tough exterior. The brunette quickly hurried on, her delicate well shaped hands moving at top speed, her soft, quick fingers threading blankets through blankets in desperation.

As she worked, Ellie wondered how Christian was doing, what she was doing, if she was alright, if she was still alive. Why wouldn't she be though? Everything was alright. Richard was just being a creep. Lyle…Lyle…Ellie shook her head. She was doing it again. Trying to convince herself that what was happening wasn't possible. Actually…she didn't exactly _know_ what was going on, but she knew something was different about Richard, that he wasn't his normal self, and that whatever killed Lyle was probably having the same issues or was like Richard. Readjusting the new flashlight in between her teeth, the brunette narrowed her eyes and worked on and on.

She wished her phone would get signal again. She wished she understood more about her current situation. She wished she knew something about Christian's whereabouts and her safety.

And she wished that her brother was with her. He'd know what to do. He'd know how to handle all this. He'd be so calm. He'd be so calm, cool, and collected. He'd tell Ellie to calm down, that they'd be safe soon enough. He'd hug her, but also grab her by the arms and shake her, urging her to hurry along with the knot tying, so they could get out of here and find Christian and get out of New York City. He'd know _exactly_ what to do, she was one hundred percent sure of it.

She hadn't noticed the tears until she felt some splatter against her pale hands and saw them on the blankets, watching as the cloth darkened with each tear that fell from her green orbs. She didn't stop though. She kept going and going and going and going, until she finished the entire thing. A successful blanket rope, long enough to reach a comfortable falling height near the bottom of the apartment building. Standing, Ellie let out a deep breath, brushing her fingers against the fabric. Yes, this would do just fine.

Dropping it, Ellie took the flashlight from her mouth and began to think about things she should take. Most the stuff in the apartment she could do without, but she was sure there was something's around that would be useful for whatever she'd face out there, and plus there was a lot of things she treasured in this apartment, things Christian treasured as well. She wasn't sure when they'd be back to collect their things anyways, if any of it would be here after everything was over with. Rolling her shoulders, the woman darted down the hall to her bedroom and threw open her closet door. Immediately, she grabbed her black backpack and unzipped it in a flash. She dumped its useless contents—mostly paper and trash—onto the floor, and then raced over to her dresser, opening the top drawer. She wasn't going for cloths, no, she was going for letters. Letters from her brother. There was no way she was leaving them. Occasionally she'd pause and read a little of them, just a line or two, sometimes a whole paragraph, depending on which letter it was—she knew most of them by heart though. His words comforted her beyond comprehension. When she'd finished, she grabbed a photo frame of her and her brother, when they were younger. Before leaving her room, she made sure to grab a few packs of her favorite Wild Berry organic chewing gum, knowing she'd crave some of them later, and most likely would need something to occupy her mouth, because she was sure she'd get nervous one way or another.

In Christian's room, Ellie grabbed her best friend's favorite knife, and some lighters—Christian was something of a pyromaniac. After all this, the brunette sped to the kitchen, stuffing any kind of dry nonperishable food: granola bars, poptarts, healthy gummy fruit snacks, canned tuna, tomatoes, and fruit. She tossed them carelessly into the backpack, and then zipped it up midway until she realized she was quite weaponless and grabbed a couple of knives, one being a butcher knife—hey you can't blame a girl, seriously—and gently put them in. She was just putting her arms through the arm loops when she heard a crack.

Ellie raced into the living room and looked right at the front door. A giant crack was starting form in the base of it. Her heart pounded against her rib cage and her stomach began to do flips. It was time to get out of there. The woman grabbed the blanket rope and began to tie it to the heavy chair leg of her armchair. After doing so, Ellie tugged on it making sure it was secure and went over to the window, raising it and knocking out the screen. The brunette peeked out over the side as she tossed the blanket rope down. She watched it fall and then stop right where she'd thought it was, a couple of feet from the sidewalk, which was good enough for her. Ellie took a deep breath. Heights never scared her, in fact she loved them. Christian was the one who got antsy.

Settling herself on the windowsill, the female grabbed the blanket and turned her body, pressing her feet on the apartment building wall, about to scale down it carefully.

That's when the door decided to give way. Ellie's eyes snapped to it, widening as she watched Richard infiltrate the apartment, totally disregarding the barricade she'd set up. He rushed towards her without fear. He just wanted her. After fighting and struggling so hard against the door, he'd finally got in, and now she was his.

Ellie wouldn't allow this. She couldn't. The brunette pushed her legs back powerfully, and let go of the blanket a little, letting it just slip through her fingers. She began to descend down the building, allowing herself to smirk. She knew he couldn't get her now. She was already well on her way to escaping—

Something sped past her at that exact moment, she saw it out of the corner of her eye, and heard what ever it was hit the ground below her. Ellie grabbed a hold of the blanket fully once more, and glanced down, her mouth falling open at once. Down, down, down, below she saw Richard, his head smashed against the sidewalk, his limbs even more bent, and she was sure his brain was scrambled. Ellie's mouth went dry and she closed her eyes, turning her head from the horrible sight, and started once again to scale down, only this time holding onto the blanket for dear life and moving ever so slowly. She didn't want to end up like him. She didn't want to at all.

She sighed in relief when her feet touched ground, and she almost fell to her knees and kissed it. But Richard was just a little ways away, and there was blood everywhere and brain too. Ellie licked her lips, backing away from the body and the blanket rope.

Now where would she go?

She didn't exactly think past this. She should have, but she didn't. Now she was down at ground level, clueless as ever, as clueless as she was back in the apartment. Christian and Christopher would definitely scold her for doing something like this without so much as a plan. Ellie mentally kicked herself.

During her little beat-up-myself-for-doing-something-so-spontanously-without-much-planning party, she hadn't heard the distant moans and groans, or the shuffling of feet in her direction.

She didn't smell the rotting flesh.

She didn't see the dead slowly making there way towards her.

One of the only things living within a mile radius.


End file.
